A Girl Like Jennifer
by childofspacegypsy1
Summary: Ronon asks advice from an unlikely source.


**A Girl Like Jennifer**

**Childofspacegypsy1**

**Synopsis: Ronon gets advice from a knowledgeable, but unlikely source.**

**xxxxxx**

"A girl like Jennifer…I don't understand…" Growing frustrated at his inability to find the right words, Ronon scrubbed his hands up and down his face. "Jennifer is a really…"

As Ronon broke off in frustration again, Rodney finally started to see what was going on. "Are you asking me for help in winning Jennifer's affection?"

"No! Not exactly. I just, there are things about her I don't understand."

"Why should I help you?" Rodney was stunned, flabbergasted and confused.

"Because I thought we were friends. And because I'm not asking you for advice like that." Looking Rodney in the face for the first time, Ronon was completely honest. "I know you and Jen are friends, not that I'm not friends with her, but you are also friends with her friends and other people like her. I thought she was interested in me, she really seemed to be and then she told me she wasn't."

If Ronon hadn't been so frustrated over this whole thing, he would have found the look on Rodney's face humorous, that and the fact the man seemed to be speechless for once.

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Rodney fought to make the words come out. "Well, if she said she wasn't interested, why are you still pursuing her?"

"Because after getting over the sting of her rejection I was trying to be her friend again, I didn't want to lose her friendship over this. But then she tells me that she was wrong and right when I think she is going to really give me a chance, and she runs away, again."

"Okay. So you think she's interested and then she says she's not, but then later she says she was wrong and then she runs off? And you want me to help you how?" Rodney wasn't sure what to say, on one hand, Ronon was his friend and he should help him, but on the other hand the man had just told him that a girl they were both interested in had already said she returned Ronon's interest.

"I just thought you might know if there was something I was doing wrong or not doing right. I know me and Jen have had our disagreements, but it didn't effect our friendship so I don't think that would be it, would it?"

Studying Ronon's determined face for a few minutes, Rodney knew the answer, he just didn't know if he wanted to face it, or the effect it would have on his own chances with Jennifer.

With a resigned sigh, Rodney unhappily admitted to himself he would only be hurting them all in the long run if he didn't at least try to help Ronon understand. "Well, your differences are exactly what's making Jennifer run."

Seeing Ronon's features darkening and knowing he is about to disagree, Rodney held up his hand for Ronon to let him finish. "But it is also what is attracting her to you. I know it sounds wrong, but trust me. The problem is when Jennifer thinks about all those differences, she thinks that logically it won't work. Two such different people could never get along and be happy together."

Brows drawn, Ronon tried to remind himself that confusing statements like this were exactly why he was asking for help from this specific person. "So, Jennifer feels more comfortable being with people exactly like her?"

"For the most part, yes. I know it's confusing, but what you have to understand is that where we are from all types of people don't get along with…well, you know how you feel when I am blabbering on about scientific stuff and how I always depreciate your herculean effort to save us…repeatedly?"

"Uh huh."

"Well where we come from that can be a serious barrier in people getting along. People who are in sports have very little respect for people who succeed by their smarts."

"Why?"

Sighing deeply, Rodney thought about his previous dislike for all military and athletic types and how and why it had changed. "Because we don't typically have to rely on other peoples abilities in such day to day life or death drastic ways as we do here, on earth we general show prejudice against anyone not like ourselves. And it has led to war and much more horrible things…but back to the point I was making, because of these prejudices Jennifer has trouble seeing how you will be bale to appreciate her talents and look past what she feels you would see as faults."

After only a moments thought Ronon replied, "So Jennifer thinks I will dislike that she is smart and can't fight like I do?"

Deciding once and for all to make sure Ronon truly understood and give his two friends a chance at happiness Rodney cautioned, "I wouldn't make it as simple as that Ronon. Jennifer knows you respect her and her knowledge as a doctor, she just feels that her deficits in other areas will leave her wanting in your eyes."

"You really think that's all?" Ronon asked hopefully.

"I think that if Jennifer has said she truly has feelings for you, but doesn't seem sure about going ahead with a relationship, then, yes, these things are most likely behind her uncertainty."

The genuine smile on Ronon's face made Rodney smile back, even though his stomach was turning. A warm and fuzzy feeling curled in around the churning as he watched the big Satedan stalk off toward the infirmary and though comforting, Rodney wasn't really sure he liked it.


End file.
